


for a moment we were able to be still

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Nonbinary Maedhros, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Queerplatonic Relationships, Quenya Names, Recovery, maedhros and fingon aren't white, maedhros declared himself nonbinary, maedhros deserves cuddles and Good Things, queerplatonic russingon, so they have he/they pronouns in this fic, very soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: Some snapshots of Maitimo and Findekano's life together.Title from No Choir by Florence + the Machine.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	for a moment we were able to be still

"Maitimo," Findekáno insisted, "come to bed."

"Just a minute," Maitimo didn't look up from an alarmingly tall stack of paperwork, "I need to finish this."

"Himring will not collapse into chaos if the arms inventories get finished tomorrow rather than today," Findekáno tried and miserably failed at sounding stern and princely, mostly because he was in a nightgown and burrowed under a cartoonishly high pile of blankets, "You need to take care of yourself." 

Maitimo laughed harshly, "I survived _Angband,_ Finno. I hardly think an half hour less sleep will be my undoing."   
  
"Don't start with that. That you have survived worse does not mean that you do not deserve care or that you should push yourself to your limits. Besides," Findekáno continued, much more cheerfully, "I'll be so very cold if I have to go to sleep alone. I may perish from lack of warmth."

"You have _four blankets,_ " Maitimo grumbled, but got up anyways. 

Maitimo slipped under the blankets and snuggled up against him. Findekáno caressed their flame-bright hair. Maitimo's eyes slipped shut and Findekáno could feel the tension going out of him. 

A few minutes after Maitimo dozed off, Findekáno was on the verge of falling asleep himself when Maitimo started awake, panickedly looking around the room.

"Are you alright, nárendya?" Findekáno asked softly.

After a moment, Maitimo responded, "You-for a second I thought I was _there_ -"

"You don't have to explain," Findekáno gently told him, "May I touch you?"

Maitimo nodded.

Findekáno pressed gentle kisses to the twisted scars and burns on his partner's deep brown skin, starting at the stump of his hand and working his way upwards. Findekáno slowly untied their robe, giving Maitimo plenty of time to stop him, and began to stroke the scars on their back. Soon enough, Maitimo was curled up bonelessly on top of him, purring softly. 

Maitimo sleepily blinked radiant eyes at him, "Mmmmmmkeep going."

"I will, darling," Findekáno kissed his brow, "Don't worry, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nárendya - my fireheart

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are Loved.


End file.
